Open Your Eyes
by WakkaXLinkage
Summary: Wakka finally gets married to Lulu, but it seems that Rikku has feelings for him. Does he have feelings too or is this just another crush? Maybe they need to open their eyes..
1. The Wedding

First Fanfic! Writen by me and Linkage! Wow.. I never thought I'd write one of these.. Well enjoy.  
  
PS: and of course we don't own any of the FF games or anything made by Square.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku stared down at the hem of her skirt, holding back tears. She wasn't allergic to the flowers, nor was the wedding sappy. She was in love with the groom. She hadn't always been, though. Rikku had always thought of him as the guy that had a funny accent and red hair that, somehow, stood straight up. It was Wakka, Yunas guardian. The bride was also Yuna's guardian... someone who she used to look up to... used to. Lulu's gown was made of light.....purple silk and lace and the train behind it was 10 feet long. She made her way down the isle in slow, graceful steps, as if she were savouring each moment of this, her wedding day.  
  
Rikku did not look up at Lulu approaching, but instead kept a steady gaze on the ruffles of her ugly purple bridesmaid dress. Wakka shifted uncomfortably in the hot sun. Usually, he didn't wear this much clothing. Plus he was nervous, and purple wasn't his colour either.  
  
Lulu approached the altar and Wakka uneasily took his place next to her. as they were saying their vows, Rikku looked off towards the sky. A bird fluttered by. She sighed and the vows were done. She didn't dare speak up when they asked everyone to speak up now if they had anything against this event. How could she? She couldn't hurt them no matter how much she felt for him.  
  
Then, as everyone made their down the isle, almost pushing and shoving, to go to the reception, Rikku ran to her room nearby. It wasn't actually her room considering that the other bridesmaids dressed in here, but they were all going to the reception.  
  
----------------------  
  
Wakka put on his mask of happiness and danced. He looked around the room for Rikku wanting her to join in on the fun, but she was no where to be seen. Wakka broke from the crowd of joyous, drunken people and went to look for her. He searched high and low, trying to figure out where an Al Bhed would hide. Why would she do this to him? He wanted her to be happy and she wasn't there for it.  
  
As he was going down some stairs he heard some crying coming from the bridesmaid dressing room.  
  
" Who could that be?" he thought to himself. He wondered if it was Rikku.  
  
But why would she be crying? The wedding was happy and sure, people cried but this was a sad cry. Wakka was beginning to think that Rikku didn't like this wedding at all. Why was she sad? Maybe there was something she was hiding from him but that kind of thinking never stood long enough in his head to stay there. He was just worried about his "friend" and that was all that mattered to him.  
  
  
  
----------------------  
  
Rikku couldn't hold it back anymore. Right then and there she cried. She had never cried like this before, not even when she got struck by lightning. One tear dropped and the rest just came pouring down. She covered her face trying to cease the loud sobbing... but more than anything she was in complete pain. Why was she in this mess? She knew that they had their beliefs and differences and that it couldn't possibly work out in her mind... or so she thought. Wakka had always given hints but it wasn't enough to tell. Was he a friend or something more? But why would he get married if he felt the same way?  
  
Rikku just puzzled over these few thoughts " How am I supposed to know?" she angrily said hating herself.  
  
She could hear footsteps coming towards the room. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up as the shadow of this person came closer.Then it stopped and finally spoke " Hey, who's in there? You're gonna miss out if you don't get moving,ya?" it was clearly Wakka who had heard Rikku crying.  
  
He came into the room looking at her oddly " Aren't you coming?" he asked confused as to why she didn't answer.  
  
Rikku shrugged " I just needed to be alone.." she said forcing a smile.  
  
" Oh, I heard some crying. You ok?" Wakka questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
Rikku nodded and walked past him coldly " I'm just fine.." she tried holding everything back from him. It wasn't easy but it wasn't like she could tell him now.  
  
After their whole adventure together... why was she feeling so strongly towards him like this? What was he thinking about her, does he still care if she was an Al Bhed? Every question had another question behind it, getting deeper and deeper until she couldn't stand it. Rikku put one foot infront of the other and walked. It felt like she had walked for the first time.  
  
And as she left him, all Wakka could think was " What have I done?.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kinda short. Well it'll get longer.... Tell us what you think =P 


	2. Racing Emotions

Another Chapter! More about Wakka's feelings... could this be the answer to Rikku's questions?  
  
Once again ... Linkage and I don't own Square or it's games.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Rikku made her way back, she found an empty table and sat there. The seat was cold against her body, even through the layers of her dress. She unfolded a napkin and stood a knife up with her finger, her swirled green eyes glazed over with leftover tears.   
  
Wakka re-entered the room as Lulu stood up to make an announcement.She tapped on her wine glass several times, which got everyone, including Rikku's, attention.   
  
She turned her concentration from balancing the knife, to Lulu who began:  
  
"I have a wonderful announcement! My new husband and I are expecting a baby…" Rikkus eyes flooded once again and she ran off, taking a back exit to the gardens. Wakka saw her, but felt it was best to just let her go for now. He knew there was nothing he could do and it wasn't the right time or the place.  
  
------------------------  
  
It was well into the evening and the moon shone down on the patio. The patio over-looked the ocean which sparkled in Rikkus already sparkling wet eyes. The moon cast off an eerie glow to everything. She sighed and rest her elbows on the rail and let the warm breeze dry her tears. She wondered if he was thinking about her. Was this just her emotions playing tricks on her? No, it was real... she loved him. How could she let anyone know now that him and Lulu were married? She could hardly breathe.. how could she face any of them?  
  
  
  
Loud footsteps came up from behind her " What wrong? Kimarhi do not like this." the beast growled from behind her. Yes it was Kimarhi.. the "fuzz ball" as she would call him. His lion-like eyes focused on her as his braids blew in the wind.  
  
Even Kimarhi was dressed for the wedding. A special purple Ronso suit made of silk and beads hanging from it with golden cuffs. Kimarhi stood guard outside even though he was invited. His blue and white fur moved with the wind like waves. Kimarhi was not one to talk about such things to another person but since Yuna and Rikku were related he had to care. Rikku just shrugged and looked onward, trying to ignore her Ronso friend.   
  
She sighed and turned to Kimarhi " I have feelings for someone in there... and now I have no chance with them.." she was trying hard not to cry infront of him but it wasn't working well at all.  
  
Kimarhi thought for a moment and then closed his eyes " Rikku should tell Wakka.... Hiding... Not good." he answered her opening his eyes and then turning. He walked on in, but before he opened the door pressed on he turned to face her once again " Don't wait." he said disapearing.  
  
The night got colder and soon Rikku could see her own breath. She didn't want to face anyone in there but she knew they cared... and if they care they'd understand. She only hoped Kimarhi wouldn't tell.. then again Kimarhi didn't do that kind of thing so she was still yet to tell Wakka. Should she wait or take Kimarhi's advice and express her feelings now.. Rikku continued to stare out as she pondered.  
  
----------------------  
  
Everything was coming to an end and they were ready to start cleaning up. Wakka had wondered where Rikku had went after their announcement. The first thing that came into Wakka's mind was.. " is she jealous?" but that thought passed quickly.  
  
Soon everyone was worried about her and went out to search. Why was she hiding from them?  
  
A question within a question...  
  
Wakka came outside and spotted Rikku. She was still in the same spot, freezing and crying at the same time. He knew right then and there that something was wrong " Rikku I know theres something wrong and you can't say otherwise because this is the second time I've seen you cry. So spill,ya?" he said in a quite annoyed voice.. but in truth is was more worried than annoyed.  
  
Rikku closed her eyes and turned away from him " E muja oui.." she blurted out, knowing he had no clue what she just said.  
  
Wakka looked puzzled " What?..." he said trying to put two and two together.  
  
Rikku walked off leaving him alone " It was a nice wedding," she lied " Very nice.."  
  
---------------------  
  
Later that night Wakka wondered about his feelings. What was his real reason for marrying Lulu? He was trying to be someone he wasn't and not liking it " Aw,crap... I'm so screwed." his thoughts were running wild. His heart was beating, but it wasn't beating for Lulu... it was beating for "her". He only knew how to hide... but this time he hid too much because now it was ruining everything.  
  
Was this his emotions? Or was it his heart speaking...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little longer than previous... dun dun DUN... toon in next time XD 


	3. Coming out

Another chapter! Sorry it took so long. Linkage was late and I was kinda caught up in things. Anyway.. We don't own square or any FF games.  
  
It's nice to hear those comments.. that's what got me to getting around to finishing. We're slowly getting longer with our chapters...slowly.. and they're getting better in my opinion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Wakka lay in bed that night... he thought about what was happening to himself. Was he falling for her? He looked over at Lulu and wondered why he even married her in the first place. Sure, Rikku was an Al Bhed but Lulu wasn't any better for a match. He got up slowly and looked out the window.. was she thinking about him? He didn't know. All this confusion was driving him mad, and it wasn't about to get any better. What would he do if he was sure he was in love with Rikku? He couldn't just leave Lulu like this. He was going to be a father and it wouldn't do any good to just leave her with the child. He hated this feeling... this... anger burning within himself. It was like Ifrit kept burning him when he tried to get up again. Now it was almost impossible to get her out of his mind, flash backs of her kept popping into his head. He couldn't think in this place. So he got dressed and went on out... where was he going? How should he know?...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
" What's wrong with me?!" he yelled punching a tree nearby. He wasn't out too far, but far enough so that Lulu couldn't hear.  
  
His emotions were running like a waterfall. He tried to calm himself... for many hours he pondered under that tree. Instead of feeling anger he felt sadness. And the more and more he thought about it.. the more and more he knew. His heart sunk and shattered into a million pieces as it hit the bottom of lonelyness. He couldn't take everything back... he couldn't take the child back... he couldn't take Lulu back. They weren't material objects that you got from the store.. they were human beings. Human beings on which he made a choice to be with, but the choice wasn't what he wanted. How could he face Lulu with this? Rikku would probably think he was sick by telling his feelings. Everytime he thought of her his heart sped up. Then he realized something... Rikku had looked quite sad and she did say " E Muja Oui.." which was Al Bhed of course. Though he didn't know Al Bhed he was set on learning it..  
  
It was in the middle of the night when he decided to study some Al Bhed books that he got as a gift. It was a joke at first but now it would fit Wakka's needs. Wakka worked hard for hours learning the History and the Language of the Al Bhed. The time passed by slowly and it seemed like he'd never learn enough. He forced his brain to learn it.. Trying to cram everything into his brain he fell asleep on the book. When he woke it was morning and he realized that he had slept.  
  
it would take a long time to translate everything that the Al Bhed spoke to him. He could only translate with the books right in front of him... even then it was hard to figure out what everything was again. At least he tried.. and he would continue until he got it right.  
  
Angry with himself, Wakka tried to translate. His mind was a little foggy but he tried to figure it out " I... lobe you?" puzzled about what he just read. Then it clued into him " Oh! I love you... HAHAHA! I GOT IT!" he said jumping for joy... wait a minute... I love you?..  
  
-------------------------------  
  
(Rikku's point of view)  
  
I awoke to the sun on my face. Judging by where it was shining through the window, I would've said it was about noon. Yunie was rooming with me and she must have already been up. My bridesmaid dress was still on, Yunie must have covered me last night when I fell asleep, crying. I got up and made my way to the washroom. My face felt stale and dirty. The water was cool on my face. I withdrew quickly  
  
It was colder than I thought. I changed into some more normal clothes and made my way outside. The sun was bright and it hurt my eyes. I already had a headache from all the crying I had done the night before. Yunie, Lulu,Kimarhi and Wakka were sitting at a table. Of course, the two lovebirds were sitting next to each other. I took the only seat left… next to Wakka. I slowly sat and kept my eyes down. I didn't know what he was thinking.  
  
Kimarhi handed me a biscuit. "Rikku should eat." I gave a small smile, only because Kimarhi himself had biscuit crumbs in his whiskers.We're sitting right next to each other, Wakka, but at the same time... we're so far apart. I thought to myself. I didn't finish the biscuit. Even if it was my heart hurting, I still felt sick to my stomach.  
  
Wakka hadn't said anything to me since… well… last night. He didn't even look at me. I highly doubted it, but had he figured out what I had said? " What happened lastnight?" He finally said something. Though it made me feel like dirt.  
  
" N-nothing..." I answered not looking him in the eye.  
  
An silence was thrown over us all after I spoke.  
  
"Well" Lulu said as she began to stand up "I'm going to go for a walk. Yuna would you like to join me?"   
  
  
  
"Gladly." she replied and looked around at the remaining people with a smile.   
  
  
  
"Kimarhi has things to do as well." he got up and went off in the opposite direction. and then there was just him and I. Wakka and me. Alone. Still more silence.   
  
  
  
"You've really got me worried Rikku. Please, please. Tell me what's wrong.. Did I do something?" he turned and looked at me with a strong concerned gaze. I tried to be strong. But his face. His eyes. They made me soft.   
  
  
  
He knew what I had said lastnight meant. He was just seeing what I would do if he asked these questions."What does… 'E muja oui' mean, Rikku?" he was trying to get it out of me. I was hiding something that he knew...  
  
"I know you dont really know any Al Bhed, and well... I was hoping you wouldnt even ask about this. I have certain feelings for you Wak-" and then he kissed me. Not just a peck on the cheek or a whimpy kiss. it was strong, like him, and had life and body to it. and it had the sweetness Wakka had never shown me before, like everything he was hiding from me, and everyone else, came out in that kiss.  
  
..muscular, but gentle...  
  
I sat there shocked at first. a million thoughts were then running through my head. -So he did have the same feelings for me? What if someone saw? What does this kiss me to him? Where do we go from here? What about Lulu?-  
  
----------------------------  
  
Oh the drama! XD 


End file.
